Unanswered Questions
by Lilaclight
Summary: Hiiro dreams of her despite having very little memory of anything before the Mariemeia incident. Who is this blonde beauty? Sequel to You Don't Have To Ask.
1. Chapter 1

**_Unanswered Questions  
_**

He lay in the grass gazing up at the moon. Soon it would be full, shining its pale glow over the world, a light in the dark of night, a glimmer of hope to some.

Alone in the park, he pondered the purpose of his life. So many pieces were missing from the puzzle of his memory. Recollections came as dreams, some too fantastic to believe, others fitting in with what little he did know.

They all worried about him, shooting him frequent glances when they thought he would not notice. After waking in the hospital, they had been his link to his past but it had later become apparent that he could not rely on just them. They were not able to fill in all the gaps.

He would not be able to rest if he could not find the missing pieces and solve the puzzle.

A face popped into his view, her crystal clear, sapphire blue eyes looking deeply into his and her golden hair glinted with a silver sheen as it cascaded onto him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that she was back.

"Hiiro, why are you just staring into space? It's cold out here." she complained playfully.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me mister! I asked a perfectly understandable question in Japanese and I don't accept grunts as a answer." she scolded, shaking her index finger in his face.

Grabbing the hand so close to his face, he pulled her down beside him and rolled onto her, the question burning at the tip of his tongue. Gazing into her wide-eyed orbs, all thoughts, all questions flew right out of his head. Lost in those beautiful eyes, he felt himself drowning in foreign sensations, chest aching as unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his body.

He tried to identify the elusive emotions flooding him, the most obvious being passion and possessiveness and the hardest being love. He loved this woman, this ghost who constantly haunted him.

"Hii-chan, I will always love you. You must never forget that." she said, eyes misting over with emotion.

He did not know if her mouth moved but her words resounded in his head. Filling him with hope. Hope that the puzzle would one day be complete. Hope that he would one day have her at his side, in his home.

"Where are you?" he asked, an edge of desperation in his voice. None of his comrades would have recognised this Hiiro Yui, so full of emotion, desperate as it may be.

"You know where I am. I look over you always but you cannot see me during the day. Come find me my love. I'm waiting for you." she said with a soft smile.

"Just trust in your heart. It will lead you true."

With those words resonating in his head, she disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles and Hiiro jolted upright, clothes plastered to his body with sweat.

Pale moonlight illuminated his tussled bed sheets and his shivering form as a cold breeze swirled into the room from the open balcony doors.

'Another night, another dream,' he thought disgustedly. 'When would these dreams stop?'

He got out of bed, body stiff with annoyance. He could have sworn he had closed those doors.

Walking to the double doors, he took a hold of the handles to shut and lock them but something had him stop. Her words still fresh in his mind, he looked up at the moon, noting rather absentmindedly that it was almost full, just like in his dream.

The silvery orb seemed to fill him with calm, cleansing him of all his frustration and anger. Under that glowing moon he felt renewed.

Determination restored, he went over her last words and an inkling of what she meant trickled into his alert mind. That inkling flared into a spark and that spark grew as his certainty grew.

"I'm coming for you Tsukino Usagi, and when I get you I'm never letting you go again!" he vowed, the moon his witness.


	2. Answered

After much deliberation, I decided to make this a chapter instead of a separate story. Mostly due to the fact that some persons had the second installment, which was marked as completed, tagged for story alert. For future notice, any fanfic written by me which says complete is complete. No additional chapters will be forthcoming.

* * *

All Questions Answered

"Are you sure that's what you want Hiiro?" queried Relena softly, eyes downcast.

"Hai." replied Hiiro, certainty evident in his very stance.

"There's nothing we can do to change your mind buddy?" asked Duo for once serious as worry over his friend prompted him to try to dissuade him from actions that would normally have left him unconcerned.

Hiiro's response to his query was a heavy scowl and a twitching trigger finger.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That's discrimination! I don't see you itching to shoot Relena."

"That's because I don't go out of my way to annoy him." Relena retorted with a small smile.

She knew that if she saw Hiiro again, then things would be different. Not that it seemed like she had a chance in the first place. When he had fallen unconscious in her arms, hers was not the name on his lips. Whoever this Tsukino Usagi was, she was one lucky girl for even with his memory loss he held back, loyal to the end.

"If this is what you want then I wish you all the best and will make the arrangements." Quatre said with a sigh. He had been waiting for this day for weeks, ever since he had noted the restlessness plaguing his friend.

Wufei and Trowa gazed on in silence as they lent their support with curt nods. It had been obvious to them for quite some time that there were missing pieces and that he would never fully recover his memory until those pieces were in place. It was for the best that he went looking for them.

"Demo, do you really think that going to such a deserted place is the answer?" Relena asked in a half-hearted attempt to get him to stay. She only wanted a chance to show him that they could be so good together.

Hiiro looked at her closely, eyes moving over her gentle features, taking in the soft blue eyes, pert nose and rosy lips. She really was pretty but to him none could hold a candle to her. She haunted his dreams, asking him to find her. And find her he would.

Gazing into Relena's eyes, he moved forward and gave her a swift kiss on the lips; a mere graze that expressed sorrow and regret. It was too late for them.

Taking it as it was meant, Relena graced him with a sad smile.

"Good luck Hiiro. I hope she knows how lucky she is."

With those words, she turned and walked out of the room.

"Huh?" asked a confused Duo, head swivelling from Hiiro to Relena's retreating form and back again.

"It's nothing to you." Hiiro said sternly.

"But Hii-man, I gotta know. As your best bud I should be the first to know about any love interests you have," he complained good-naturedly.

"As broken as my memories are, I have a strong feeling that you would be the last person I tell." Hiiro retorted dryly.

Grasping his chest in mock pain, Duo staggered backwards as if hit.

"Oh Hiiro! How you wound me!"

Laughing at Duo's antics, Quatre exited to make the preparations for Hiiro's trip. He would miss having the other pilots around as they had visited frequently with Hiiro in residence but they could all get together sometime after Hiiro came back whole. And their reunion would be all the better for it.

Two days later...

Looking out the navigation screen, Hiiro watched the Earth grow smaller as he moved away from it. Shuttle set on autopilot, he had nothing left to do but get some rest. In a few hours he would reach his destination and begin his search for that elusive figure that haunted his dreams and stirred such strong emotions in his heart.

"I'm coming Usagi." he whispered into the empty shuttle, eyes now fixed on his destination.

Approximately five hours later...

Hiiro took over from autopilot and placed the shuttle in orbit around the moon. Funnily enough, he had not yet decided on where to land the craft and was hoping that it would come to him.

Looking at the viewing screen, he paid close attention to the surface of the natural satellite. It was deserted as no colonization had been successful. Even the Lunar Base had been deserted as a sign of peace now that the war between the Colonies and Earth had been ended.

What data he had on the Moon showed that all attempts to terraform its inhospitable surface had failed, yet something inside him seemed to think that this was more than a lump of rock in space. Something inside him was convinced that he would find her here.

Still looking at the Moon's surface, he was gripped by an overwhelming urge to land. He had found his area to search.

Expertly handling the shuttle, he went through the landing procedures and brought the shuttle down through the Moon's atmosphere and made a smooth landing. Once landed, he moved to the shuttle's bay to put on his suit.

The suit was fitted to his form and made of a light synthetic material that emulated cotton but was airtight. Adding his helmet which bore great resemblance to his motorcycle helmet, with two internal hoses added for oxygen flow and the oxygen tanks, he was ready to leave the shuttle.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nervousness, he took those last steps through the pressurization chamber and out the shuttle's door.

Walking on the dusty grey surface, he looked around him at his desolate surroundings. From what he knew, he was nowhere near where the Lunar Base had been. In fact, if he remembered the rumours correctly, this area had been particularly inhospitable as they had planned to put the Lunar Base here and had encountered numerous problems with materials disappearing, construction being interrupted by freak dust storms and buildings being torn down overnight.

"Just great. I had to go for the weird spot," he muttered under his breath as he turned in circles.

The internal compass that was leading him pinged when he faced the right direction and he took off west of the shuttle, supplies on a hovercart behind him. It was going to be a long trek.

After walking a good distance, he looked back but, to his dismay, he was unable to see the shuttle.

'I couldn't have walked that far,' he thought, disturbed by how quickly he had lost sight of his craft.

Taking a few steps in the direction he had come from, he was further dismayed by not seeing even a bump in the distance that resembled his shuttle. Contemplating walking all the way back to the shuttle or going forward with his mission, Hiiro strengthened his resolve and turn to continue his journey into the unknown and got the shock of his life.

Where before he had been moving towards an unrelenting view of grey stone, grey dust and grey hills devoid of life, now the view was of silver hills, pale white dust and enough fauna to have scientists and botanists happily studying them for years to come. On the horizon he also saw a temple of majestic proportions that seemed to beckon to him. That was where he needed to be.

With a destination now clearly in sight, he moved forward with more determination than he had begun. Travelling swiftly through the field of pastel blossoms, he passed few trees and no animals. Not bothering to stop to admire the scenery, he kept moving forward, mind fixed on his goal; the temple where the Goddess slept.

How he knew this, Hiiro did not know nor did he question. He just knew that he had to find her and wake her; make her stop haunting his dreams and give him back his memories.

When he reached the entrance to the temple, he faltered. Out of breath and leaning on one of the two pillars that graced the entrance, he took off his suit, certain now that no harm would befall him. While undressing, doubts plagued him. What if things were not as the dreams said? What if he was just a pawn?

Prussian blue eyes hardened as his resolved was once again found. The only way for him to know the truth was for him to seek it inside the temple. He may not remember much but he knew in his heart that he was no coward despite anything Duo might allude to.

Keeping his desire for truth upmost in his mind, he stepped forward into the darkness of the temple and was immediately overcome with the sensation of falling. Disoriented by this, it was no surprise when he found himself in a crouch before an altar illuminated by an invisible light source, no exit at his back. It was just another weird event in a series of weird events.

Upon the stone altar lay a figure covered in black fine cloth. Looking at the still figure, he slowly approached it, body held loose and alert for any traps or attacks on his person.

As he got closer to the altar, he began to relax as it seemed that his presence was accepted. Soon he was close enough to gaze upon the nude figure beneath the cloth, its sheer quality making a somewhat discoloured view possible. It was her.

Finally at the altar, breath caught in his throat, he reverently moved back the cloth so that her face was uncovered. She was exactly as he had dreamed this silvery blonde haired goddess with the exception of a silver eight pointed star on her forehead. It was still her though and it was now time to prove that she was his as he was hers.

Leaning forward, lead by instinct alone, he brushed his lips across her gently, a mere precursor to the more result evoking event. Feeling a slight tingle in his lips from the small contact he slanted his head and kissed her with all the passion sleeping within him, lips locked together as if pieces of a puzzle finally made whole.

With that kiss images flew through his mind, the memories he had lost that fateful day when he had rescued Relena from Dekim. How they had met, their first touch, their first kiss, his first mission, his training under Dr. J, training sessions with her, the little girl and her dog. It all came together again as if he had never forgotten.

Underneath his lips, she began to stir as she gained consciousness. Soon she was responding to the kiss as eager for him as he was for her. Hiiro opened eyes that had unconsciously closed and directed his gaze to view her raise her eyelids to reveal those gorgeous blue eyes that he had fallen in love with first.

Breaking the kiss, he moved back and allowed her to sit up, the cloth falling away to expose her bare breasts to his hungry eyes. Glancing up at her he was glad to see her knowing grin. It had been too long since they had been together and they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Moving back a couple steps, he hurriedly removed the vest and tights that had graced his form under the suit before moving forward again and pulling his smiling goddess into his embrace.

Together once more, they expressed their love and devotion for each other in a language that needed no words.


End file.
